I'm here to protect you
by Cengiz
Summary: Becker always blamed himself for the people he couldn't save, but he never thought about all the lives he rescued. This is a little honour of the fantastic job he is doing.
1. Abby

**A/N:** Hello my dear readers.

Becker always blamed himself for people who got hurt or killed, because he couldn't protect them. But he never thought about the people whose life he saved. So, I wanted to write some little stories about Becker saving the lives of his team members, to honour the great job he's always doing.

I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of primeval or primeval itself.

**Add: **It's now beta-read. Thanks to Lovingthis for that ^^

* * *

><p>It was late at night, Becker still stood in the armoury, five boxes of EMD's in front of him. Accurately, he reviewed each one of them, for its functionality and its charge. Making sure that they would work properly during the next mission. After all, it was his job to make sure that none of his soldiers would die or get injured because of a malfunctioning gun.<p>

So, after his shift, every day, without fail, Becker checked all the EMD's in the building.

Halfway through the second las gun, an alarm sounded and a red light illuminated the hallway. He jumped into action, grabbing his earpiece and speaking while he ran out of the room.

"Jess, is it an anomaly alert?"

"No. It's the alarm from the menagerie, some creatures could escape. What are you doing here, Becker, shouldn't you be already at home?" He heard her speaking with a concerned voice in his ear.

"That's of no importance. I'm on my way to the menagerie. What and where are they?" He asked, running through the corridors, no time to fully answer Jess' question.

Jess searched the monitors for the animals, shutting down free rooms and evacuating the staff. Finally, she found the creatures. A gasp escaped her mouth as she looked at the monitor in front of her.

"Becker, they are Deinonychus - raptors - two of them and they're chasing Abby. She's caught in the observation room of the menagerie, Becker hurry." She spoke, fully in fear of her friend and flatmate.

"Already there. Jess open the door. As soon as I'm in, close it behind me." He commanded and looked through the glass into the room. His EMD at the ready, eagerly waiting for the door to open.

The Field Coordinator immediately undid the lock down and the Captain flitted in the room. He heard Abby screaming and attempted to run to her. As the Captain made to move, one of the raptors, who had, up to now, been busied with catching something under a sideboard, saw him entering the room and blocked his way, snapping with his razor-sharp teeth after him. Becker fired two gun-shots directly in the raptors face and the creature felt with a loud bang senseless to the ground.

Then, he headed for Abby. She hid under a steady table, tears streaking down her face, while she screamed at the creature that was attacking her. Her words were repetitive and desperate. "Get off! Get off!"

The second raptor repeatedly tried to snap at her, but she managed to counter the attacks by kicking with her feet after its jaws. Slowly her legs run out of power, ache in her muscles threatening to stop her defence. Abby didn't want to give up so easily, but she couldn't take it any more. All adrenaline was fading and soon she would be helpless.

Eventually, the carnivore went convulsive down and Abby spied Becker who stood behind it, pointing with his EMD at the unconscious body.

Abby didn't realize yet that the dinosaur couldn't hurt her any more, her feet still weakly kicked after the raptors head.

The Captain sprinted the small distance to his companion, kneeling in front of her.

"Abby, Abby, calm down. It's over." He spoke with the most comforting, calming, voice he could make, but inside he was full of worry for his friend.

Becker held her feet to the ground with only as much pressure as needed. He looked at her, trying to catch her sight, reaching out a spare hand to touch her face, getting Abby's attention. As she finally stopped, he lowered the hand to help her stand up. Then he pulled her upright and took her in a great hug, gently stroking her back. Abby shivered and cried in his chest.

"They got Rex. They killed him." She blubbered out.

"Shush. Abby. Shush." He tried to calm her down, leaning his head on hers.

After a couple of seconds, Abby's face was still buried in his upper body, as his both hands grabbed her face and lifted her head.

"Abby, Abby." Becker grinned widely in her distraught and flabbergasted face.

"Look." He said with a big smile and turned her head to the left.

Finally, she saw what made him beam. Rex had just crept out from under the sideboard.

He was alive!

"Rex." Abby perked up and sprinted to her little friend, lifting him gently up and cuddling him in her arms.

"I thought you were dead! Oh Rex." Abby huddled her head against the back of the Coelurosauravus, who grinned in delight.

As the lock down was undone by a watching Jess, a couple of soldiers entered the room to take care of the unconscious raptors.

Becker went to Abby's side and laid one arm over her shoulder: "Come, let's get out of here." He said and guided them both out to the corridor.

While they walked to the break room the girl turned to the soldier and gave him a proper hug, smiling.

"Thanks, Becker. You saved my life today." She then nodded to Rex and added, "both our lives."

The Captain just grinned: "Never mind. It's my job, after all."

"You just didn't do only your job. You protected us." She answered, seriously looking at him.

"Abby, I'm here to protect you." He replied smilingly, and left to find out how the incident occurred in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the story being so short, the next chapters will be longer. I hope you still liked it.

In the next chapter he's going to save another life, do you want to guess who it will be?

Please leave a comment, that would really make me happy.


	2. Connor

**A/N**: I would rather kill myself than Rex, he is my favourite "actor". Even if the world goes down, I would let him survive, so don't worry ^^

Thanks to all of you for the lovely reviews.

Thanks to all for adding this story to his/her favourite story and/or story alert. Why don't you leave a comment?

Thanks to Beth Becker, one of your suggestions was right ;o)

Thanks to Lovingthis for the beta-read.

Here comes the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Becker stood in front of his locker, placing his civilian clothes on the shelf and donning his uniform. After double checking himself to make sure that everything was in its place, he shut the locker door, turned right and found himself looking directly into Connor's eyes. Raising an eyebrow, to suppress a panicked shriek, he spoke to his friend in a nonchalant voice.<p>

"Hey, Connor. What do you want?"

"Um. I just wanted to say thank you. I mean for the whole saving my girlfriend thing, you know?" He replied sheepishly.

Becker countered with a wide grin: "You're welcome! After all she is one of my friends, too."

"I know, but -." He stopped and looked for words he could say. "Um. You know, Abby asked me to stay with her and do the creature inventory, yesterday I mean. But I said I can't, that I had work to do. So I weren't there, as this happened."

Connor was filled with guilt and fear, thinking about how he could have lost her, that he wasn't there to protect Abby, because of his stupid work. The past few weeks he always chose his work over his girl, and now he realized that he could have lost her for being not at her side, for not choosing her over his work.

The Captain knew what the Scientist tried to say.

"Connor," he started with a matter-of-factly voice, "if you were there, the raptors still would have get free and would have attack you both." He looked caringly at the one-year-older friend, saw his gloomy countenance and started to tease: "And you would have either been eaten long before I arrived or you would have screamed like a pig stabbed to death. And none of this would have make the situation any better, so it's good that there were just Abby and me," he paused, "and Rex." He declared with a cheeky grin hidden in his features.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" Connor asked with a baffled look on his face.

"Yeah. Did it work?"

"Um. I think so." He replied with a slight smile on his face. "Anyway, thanks."

Becker patted him encouragingly on the shoulder and left the room.

/ - /

As the anomaly alert went on the usually quiet control room was filled with hectically footsteps heading to the ADD.

"Where is it?" Asked Matt over Jess shoulder.

"It's in the Sevenoaks Weald. That's nearly an hour away. Enough time for any creature to get through." The young Field-Coordinator replied.

"Then we better don't waste any time. Becker, take two extra units of soldiers with you, I think we need them." The team leader commanded. "Connor, Abby, Emily. You come with me."

All grabbed their black boxes and earpieces from the table and ran to their cars.

Jess wasn't wrong about the distance. They really needed a full hour to get to that place. As they drove down the Sevenoaks Bypass and turned into the Morleys Road, Jess continued to direct their way.

"Take the next right and pass the house. There is only one, and it seems there don't live many people, so there shouldn't be many eyewitnesses." The young woman explained.

As the car started to drive over the uneven country road the occupants were jolted.

"How far?" Asked Matt over the comms, who drove the car.

"You should..." Jess words were cut of by Connors exclamation.

"Yeah. I see it. It's right there." He pointed with his finger out of the front window to the rip in time, shining brightly in front of a large grove.

"I guess you found it?" Jess' words sounded like a mixture of a statement and a question.

"Sorry for cutting you off." Connor apologized.

"No problem." She replied with a wide grin on her face.

Matt stopped the car 20 metres in front of the anomaly and the four got off. The other three SUV's came to a halt next to them and the soldiers, with Becker at the head rushed to the time portal and spread out in the area, looking for creatures who could already have coming through.

Abby and Emily joined the others, while Matt ordered Connor to lock the anomaly and stayed at his side. The scientist went to the boot, removed the locking device and walked towards the glittering time portal. He placed his equipment in position and locked the anomaly.

"Any sights yet?" Matt asked over the comms.

"Negative." He heard Becker's voice in his ear. "Wait!" He still spoke calmly. "I alter my assertion. I've just spied a couple of dinosaurs. They look like herbivores." He corrected himself as he spotted them on the other side of the cluster of trees.

"Connor, stay here." Matt ordered and sprinted to the Captain.

Abby and Emily also ran in the direction of Becker's position.

As the young zoologist got sight of the herbivores she was amazed.

"Wow, these are Ankylosauruses, one of the heaviest armoured dinosaurs to be discovered." She declared as she watched the group of five animals browsing.

All soldiers surrounded them and watched with astonishment, holding their EMD ready to fire, at the 1.7 metre high and 6.25 metre long reptiles.

"OK. How do we get these things back to the anomaly?" Becker asked as Matt arrived at his side.

"Dunno. Abby, do you have an idea?" He passed the question to her.

"Whatever we do, we mustn't scare them. They can be very dangerous as soon as they're panicked. As I said before they are the heaviest armoured dinosaurs." She warned them in her soft voice.

Stupidly, Pte. Jenkins had nothing better to do than taking a picture with his mobile. Startled by the sudden bright light of the camera's flash, the herbivore in front of the soldier gave a warning cry, alarming the rest of its group and the animals started to run.

Becker and Matt ,who had been stood directly in front of them dodged to the side with seconds to spare before the area they had covered was trampled.

"They ran towards the anomaly." Emily screamed.

"Connor unlock the anomaly." Matt shouted into his ear-comms.

Becker ran after them, followed by his soldiers.

"Connor hide by the cars." Matt ordered.

The scientist quickly reopened the rip and headed to the SUV's. The ground vibrated as the huge reptiles stampeded through the trees and disappeared in the time portal.

Connor came out of his hiding place as the last creature ran through the anomaly. He sprinted back to his locking device - or what remained of it.

"Great!" Temple said with sarcasm as he lifted the bunch of metal, now as flat as a pancake.

Connor stood three metres away from the shining glitter with his back to the orb. As he lifted his head, he saw Becker came running through the trees, shouting something at him he couldn't understand and making movements with his both arms to one side.

"What is?" He shouted back.

His question was answered by a loud bellow. Connor froze. Slowly he turned around and looked anxiously upwards right into the eyes of an Albertosaurus, who came through the anomaly, the creatures action a result of the Ankylosauruses' stampede.

The carnivore bellowed once more and Connors face went deathly pale, as the dinosaur got ready to eat its human snack.

Becker's voice grow as he ran towards him.

"Duck!" He screamed.

Connor didn't move. He was frozen like a rabbit in the headlights, his brain unable to comprehend anything.

"Temple! Duck!" The Captain screamed once more as he reached the geek.

Finally Connor came to himself and did as told. At the same moment the blue lightening ball, shot from Becker's EMD, flew over his head and hit the dinosaur.

The huge reptile stumbled and fell down. Before it could bury the scientist, Becker collared him and pulled him backward. At to the sudden drag Connor stumbled and tumbled to the ground.

Becker took a second critical look at the anomaly and its time-traveller.

His soldiers finally arrived at his side and he ordered them: "Shoot everything that comes through."

They nodded in assent, positioned themselves like cones in a triangle shape and raised their EMD's at the shining light.

The Captain turned again to Connor, reaching out a hand to help him up.

"You OK?" He asked with a concerned voice, and patted his back.

"Yup. I think." Connor replied, still slightly shocked.

Abby came running towards her boyfriend, shouting his name, jumping directly in his arms when she was close enough.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" She asked him full of worry and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah. I mean … , wow … , in one second there was nothing and in the other that … , and then bang … , and I ..."

Abby stopped him from babbling by pressing her lips right onto his. Their kiss was long and passionately and Connor calmed down, feeling all the love of his girlfriend in their kiss.

Becker grinned and turned to Matt and Emily who came after Abby.

"The locking device is ready for recycling." He declared with what could almost be a smile as he pointed to the metal something under the reptiles head.

"Fortunately, we have one in each car. I'll go and get another one." The leader sprinted to the next SUV and got the replacement.

After the soldiers pushed the animal back through the gate, Matt finally locked it.

Threat over Becker allowed himself to do that which he had been yearning to do from the moment the stampede started.

"JENKINS!" The dark man shouted.

The soldier in question came to his Captain, tucking his head between his hunched shoulders.

"Sir I'm sorry -." The private tried to make an excuse for his thoughtless act, but the commander cut him off.

"Armoury cleaning for the next two month." Becker barked.

"Sir. Yes, Sir." The soldier saluted, satisfied that this was the only punishment.

"And now take your mobile, throw it to the ground and trample it." He ordered next.

"Sir?" Jenkins was baffled by the Captain's command.

"Do as I told you!" He said with a raised voice.

With a grimly mumble Aiden took the mobile out of his pocked and trampled it until it was as the same consistence as the flat ALD.

Connor tugged at Becker's sleeve to gain his attention.

As the Captain turned around, he started. "Thank you Becker. You saved my life." The scientist reached out his hand, which Becker took to shake it.

With his left hand he patted his friend's upper arm and said: "Anytime."

Abby grabbed his cheeks with her both hands, pulled his head down to her height and gave him a smacking kiss on his cheek. "Yeah. Thank you so much for saving my boy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, which he replied by wrapping his right arm around her tiny waist and pulling her tight against his body.

Connor started to frown at the embraced couple. He grabbed Abby and took her aside.

"OK. That's enough hugging. Let go off my girlfriend. Find your own one." He ordered at Becker.

The zoologist and the Captain started immediately to roar with laughter at the scientists expression and took him into a group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked reading it.

Same again: Do you want to guess who he's going to save next? And how? ^^

Let me know, and please review.


	3. Emily

**A/N:** hey everybody :O)

as you can see, it's Emily's turn to be rescued, but we all know she is a really good fighter against every kind of creature, remembering she survived three year in the wild, running through time rips. So, if you want to know how she is getting in danger, you'll probably have to read it :P

Thanks to YouHaveLovelyHair and Andrewleepotts, your guess was right :o)

Special thanks to Andrewleepotts you fullfilled my goal to reach as much reviews as for the first chapter. So I've uploaded this chapter today (saturday) and not only on monday ;o) *hehe*

Thanks to Beth Becker, YouHaveLovelyHair, SolarLunar, lovingthis, SveaR, Andrewleepotts and my anonymous one for reading and reviewing the last two chapters.

Thanks to every one who added this story to her/his favourite story and/or story alert. As I said, why don't you leave a comment, too? ;o) one word or a smiley is enough for me ^^

Note: So far not beta-read, so please tell me my mistakes I've made :o)

Done with thanks. OK, here comes the story, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Becker sat on the couch in the staff kitchen, enjoying his lunch break with a cucumber sandwich, stretching his legs for relaxation. Besides all the action of the day, these 20 minutes were his own. No stress, no hecticness.<p>

He closed his eyes to enjoy his last five minutes silence, as the door was opened and shut with a loudly sound. The Captain opened one eye slightly to peer who entered the room.

"Hi, Emily." He greeted the Victorian lady.

"Hey, Becker." Emily was a little surprised to see another one in this usually empty room. "I didn't expect anyone. Were you sleeping?" She asked, worried that she might have waken him up.

"No, no. I've just relaxed a little bit. It's the only quiet room in this building." He replied with a smile on his lips.

"I see! So you don't mind if I cook something." She went directly to the cupboard, took a pan out of it and put it on the gas ring.

"You can cook?" Becker asked in disbelief, his eyes now fully opened. He knew that in the Victorian Era, women of her social station had always staff to cook for them.

"Of course I can." Emily declared with a firmly voice like she wanted to say 'what a silly question'.

She added oil to the pan, switched on the heat, took a frozen veggie burger out of the freezer and put it into the pan. The hot oil made a hissing sound as the frozen food came in contract with it.

"Um, shall I help you?" He was visibly uncomfortable with the oil over an open flame and the woman in front of them.

"No." Mrs. Merchant stated with confidence. "I'm a modern woman now, and modern women cook on their own."

"OK." Becker said, puzzled by her unusual statement.

The Captain was absolutely not convinced about the woman's ability to handle a cooker. He stood up, backed against the couch and watched her from a short distance, just to make sure that nothing would happen.

As on the upper side of the burger condensate started to frame, all muscles in Becker's body started to tense up and in the back of his brain a monotone siren started to scream 'Danger! Danger!' Water and boiling oil was always a deadly combination.

Emily puttered unperturbed around. The bottom of the food was nearly brown, so she took tongs to turn it around.

As the condensed water hit the oil, instantaneously steam was created. Some of the oil splashed and was inflamed by the gas. Within a second the whole water-oil-fire mixture went in a huge explosion straight up to the extractor hood.

"Careful." Becker screamed and thanks to the acute sense and the fast reflexes of a trained special soldier, he grabbed Emily's waist and pulled her backwards, saving her from burning her face. The young lady just shrieked to the sudden happen.

The Captain took her behind him. With one hand he turned off the gas and with the other he put a cover onto the pan to stifle the fire. As the cooking utensils didn't pose any danger anymore he turned around to the still shocked woman.

"Are you alright?" Becker asked worriedly, hiding his own thrill of adrenaline and fright under a trained calmly soldier voice.

Emily just nodded, her eyes firmly fixed on the burned extractor.

The soldier took her into a hug and gently stroked her back to calm the woman down.

In a rush the door sprang open and Matt came in. Becker released her, so that Matt could take the slightly shivering woman into his arms.

"Hey, are you planning on frighten me to death?" The leader asked with a concerned voice.

"I just wanted to show you that I'm able to do something on my own, like cooking a stupid meal." Her eyes filled with tears, which were rolling down her cheeks as she buried her head into his chest.

Matt tightened his grip around her. "Shush. I didn't mean it that way." He soothed her.

Question marks were formed inside of the soldiers head about the talk between the two of them.

"Did you had a fight?" He asked attentively.

"I just said that I don't want her to do anything alone, this morning. Because she is not used to all the things in the modern world and I'm afraid she could hurt herself. What you've just seen." The man tried to defend himself.

"I see!" Becker finally got the point, he looked to Emily. "That's why you said you can do the cooking on your own, like all modern women." He paused and looked to his friend. "Matt, why don't you just show her the things she needs to know instead of telling her what she's not able to." The Captain suggested.

"Like how to cook?" The Irishman asked.

"Yeah, for example. Before she's going to burn the whole kitchen." Becker replied teasingly with a wide grin on his face.

Matt couldn't help laughing. Emily chuckled and wiped away her tears.

"I think this is a great idea. What do you think about us cooking dinner tonight?" He questioned, full of expectation.

Emily grinned and nodded ones more. "Sounds fine." She eventually said.

Becker folded his arms across his chest and grinned at the look of the giggling couple.

"By the way, how did you know what happened?" He asked.

Matt turned his attention to the soldier and replied with a wide grin. "Don't you know? Big Sister is watching us."

The soldier chuckled. "Right."

Becker went out of the room, leaving the embracing couple behind, and straight to the ADD - better, to the tiny bubbling Field-Coordinator in front of the ADD.

"Hey, Jess." He greeted her, smiling widely.

"Hey! Our hero of the day." She greeted him with large, bright eyes, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm not a hero." He refused, completely forgotten why he came to her.

"Yes, you are. You saved our Lady Merchant." She answered smilingly, clapping her hands to point it out.

"I didn't save her. I just helped a little bit." Becker tried to argue it away, but he knew he had no choice against the stubborn little girl.

"You did save her. Without you, she could have burn her face, her hair, or even worse." She amended him.

"I didn't save her." He denied once more.

"You saved her." Jess countered knowingly.

"I didn't - " He wanted to repeat it, but Jess cut him off.

"You saved her. Face it." The Field-Coordinator determined, confident of her victory in this little debate.

"I -" This was the only word left he could say, before she cut him off again.

"You saved her. And that's that!" Her parting words left no room for contradiction.

Becker looked to the ground, knowing that she had won, he took his hands into the pocket of his trousers.

"Why are you here, actually?" Jess asked interestedly.

"Err. I forgot." He admitted with a baffled look on his face.

Jess started to giggle and then roar with laughter.

Infected by that, Becker couldn't help but laughing too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: About the whole water-oil-explosion. This once happened to me, when I tried to cook something. Got cooking ban for the rest of the year. ;o)

So, this is really, really **dangerous**! Please **don't** ever **try** this **at home**!

I hope you liked the story. Please review. You know, I love your comments.

And again: Do you want to guess who he is going to save next?


	4. Jess

**A/N**: Sorry to YouHaveLovelyHair and Andrewleepotts for disappointing you, but he's going to rescue Jess next. Don't worry, Matt will be saved, but later. ^^ hope you still read further.

Sorry to Lovingthis. Bill, the Photocopier Guy, left just yesterday for an job-offer in Hawaii.

Thanks to all of you for your review.

Thanks to pinkcat4569, funny that you're requesting just at that moment, when it's really her turn. ^^

Thanks to Lovingthis for your beta-read. **You are awesome**!

Enjoy the story :O)

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you here, actually?" Jess asked interestedly.<em>

"_Err. I forgot." He admitted with a baffled look on his face._

_Jess started to giggle and then roar with laughter. _

_Infected by that, Becker couldn't help but laughing too. _

* * *

><p>There was a loud throat-clearing to hear, making them both raising their heads.<p>

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Captain, but the new recruit has just arrived." LCpl Donalds spoke nonchalant, standing a metre behind them.

"New recruit?" Becker asked with a questioning look, searching in the back areas of his brain for memories and finally found them. "Oh, right, the new one." He turned to Jess. "That's what I wanted to ask you, do you have the arm-ID at the ready?"

"Of course." She answered with a wide smile, holding it up in front of his face.

As he tried to grab it, she pulled her arm away, hiding the little wristband behind her back. The Captain gave her a flabbergasted look, as if to ask 'What's wrong now?'

"I want to come with you, and give it to him personally." The young girl demanded.

"Why?" The man questioned blankly.

Jess pursed her lips. "I'm sitting here all day long. I just want to take a little walk." Then she added with a smile, "and I want to introduce myself."

Becker just rolled his eyes and nodded, indicating her to follow him. The FCO jumped out of her seat, beaming brightly and followed the Captain, making *click* sounds on the floor with her shoes. Donalds went after her and so the trio headed to the entrance.

The new soldier saluted as he saw the Captain entering the room.

Becker returned the salute and commanded. "Parade rest!"

The Private did as he was told, his heel standing 12 inches apart and his hands resting on his back, forming an X, his eyes straight ahead.

The Captain grabbed the privates file from one of his soldiers, took a brief look at the first side and read out loud: "Private Archibald Lulach Galant."

'Wow,' he thought, 'his parents must be either really sadistic or living in a world where's no bullying at school.'

The soldier remained in silence, although there was a slightly grudge on his face as the commander pronounced his full name.

"Weapon skills - excellent. Running skills - excellent. Fighting skills - excellent. Special award in close combat techniques. Following the chain of command - good." Becker raised an eyebrow at the last comment, knowing that this mostly meant trouble.

He continued with the introduction. "They told you what the ARC stands for and the function of this organization?"

"Sir. Yes, Sir." Private Galant answered soldierlike, still looking straight ahead, fixing an invisible point at the wall.

"Good." He paused and stepped aside to make a free sight to Jess. "I would like to introduce Miss Parker to you, our Field-Coordinator." His words were objective but he managed to smile as he turned his head to her. Then he looked back at the new soldier, who scanned the young woman from head to toe, obviously surprised.

"You're the Field-Coordinator?" Galant questioned baffled.

Becker realized the odd look he gave the girl, something inside his stomach started to growl.

"Yes." Jess nodded and smiled brightly at the new one. She raised her hand to welcome him warmly.

As the soldier replied her hand and shook it, she added: "You can call me Jess."

There it was again, this strange look on his face, which made Becker's hair stand on end.

"No!" He contradicted in an unfriendly and dominant way. "You either call her Ma'am or Miss Parker, clear?"

Private Galant positioned his hand back, stiffened his body and looked back at his invisible fix point.

"Sir. Yes, Sir." He answered in a dead voice.

Jess was startled at Becker's sudden order and glanced at him baffled.

Becker looked back at her with warmly eyes and explained: "No one of my soldiers is allowed to call you by your first name. My second in command, Donalds, isn't allowed to and neither is a freshman like him." He pointed to Galant.

"But you needn't to be that harsh." She commented, unaware of the strictly military command order and behaviour.

"Jessica. I'm the Captain. It's my job to be harsh. Now go back to the ADD, I'll have to show him around." He gently ordered, letting no space for her to counter.

Jess gave the soldiers a quick goodbye smile and left the room.

/-/

The mission had just finished and Becker headed to the hub to hand his report over to Jess. As he approached the ADD he saw them, Jess in her chair, giggling around, and Galant laughing, sat near her on a borrowed chair, his arm on the chairback, far too near for Becker's liking.

Becker didn't trust the new man. There was something in the way he looked at Jess, which made the Captain want to shoot him. Multiple times. With a real gun.

'And now this little' his mind tried to search for a word which wouldn't resort to swearing- failing he just skipped over a description, 'just touched her.'

The angry and possessive thought was prompted as he saw his new recruit letting his arm dropping and brushing her shoulder and upper arm.

He narrowed his eyes to slits, clenching his teeth to try and suppress the anger which was building up inside of him.

'Focus! 'Be professional!'

He thought, took a deep breath and covered the remaining distance to the ADD in a few quick steps.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned the Private in a harsher tone than he had anticipated using.

"Um, I just picked up my ID." Galant answered confused by the Captain's rude tone.

"I've forgotten to give it to him and he needs it to enter all areas." Jess tried to reassure him, bewildered by the Captain's behaviour. In all Jess's time at the ARC she had never seen Becker act so rude to someone he had just met. He was always friendly and kind, his attitude at that moment was very unlike him.

"Fine, you have your ID now, go back to the training room." He ordered in a dead voice.

"Yes, Sir." The Private saluted, gave Jess a last smile and then ran out of the hub.

The Captain watched his soldier leaving.

"Did I made you angry?" The girl asked confused.

Becker turned his attention to the young Field Co-ordinator, placing himself on the now empty chair.

"No. Nothing like this." He gave her a sudden friendly and warmly smile.

Jess looked blankly. "Then, what's wrong with you?" She asked, eagerly to know the reason for his behaviour.

"It's just … I don't know … just …" The soldier stammered, then took a few seconds to try and figure out what he wanted to say. When he had decided he took a few more seconds to decide if it were in his place to say such things. Mustering up what courage he could the words finally bubbled out of him. "Promise me to keep away from him, just for a while, just until I knew him better. I don't trust him."

"He didn't do anything wrong. He's just kind." She defended the new soldier.

"Jessica, please! Just do as I asked. Please? Promise me?" Becker asked in the most gentle voice possible, looking her directly into the eyes.

At the sight of his deep hazel eyes fixed in a puppy dog look, Jess sighed, knowing that she would do anything he asked. He'd won the argument, the girl gave in, trying to hold onto what dignity she could. "OK, I'll do. But as soon as you realize how stupid your behaviour is, I want an apology."

"Thanks Jess. I hope I'm wrong." He smiled once more at the younger one and then left.

/-/

Finally, when her shift was done, Jess jumped out of the chair, freeing the place for the beta FCO, wishing him a good, quiet night and went to the locker room, the clicking of her heels mapping her way through the corridors.

She opened the door of her locker and looked into the little mirror inside, attached at the right height, so that she could perfectly see her face. She searched her handbag for her lipstick to apply it once more.

"Hey, beautiful." Galant said with a gently voice, standing behind her.

Jess didn't notice that he had entered the room and the sudden voice made her jump and turn around frightened. She found herself looking directly into his ice-blue eyes.

"Oh! Hey, Galant. I didn't hear you coming." She said, trying to calm down but somehow her body didn't want to relax.

"Is your shift over now?" The Private asked innocently.

"Um, yes." Jess faked a smile. She know he was just nice to her, but somehow Becker's words didn't want to leave her mind. He didn't trust him and that made her a queasy feeling in her belly.

"That's great. Wanna do something with me? Going out for dinner or disco?" His voice now was expectantly.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like being around people today. It was a long day and I prefer a quiet evening." She politely tried to put him off.

"I understand the feeling completely. I'd like a quite evening too." Galant grinned widely, for some reason Jess's skin started to crawl.

"Err, I meant alone. I'm going home alone now." She said with a kindly but firmly voice.

"Oh, come on! A woman like you? I don't think you will be going home alone." The Private now sounds a little annoyed. He shortened the already little distance between them, Jess took a step back and found herself against the lockers.

"What?" The young Field-Coordinator was appalled at his words and his behaviour was starting to really frighten her.

"I saw how you looked at me. I know you want me, so stop playing coy." His voice was now near her ear and his breath against her skin made her shiver.

"You must have misunderstood something. I don't want you a bit." Jess protested in a quavering voice.

"I know you want this too." Galant's grin was nasty and frightening and Jess turn her head, avoiding his gaze.

As the soldier started to touch her waist, running with his fingers across her belly and then upwards her rips with a painful tight grip, she tried one last warning.

"Private Galant. Stop touching me and step back! Don't forget where you are!" She clarified with fear in her voice, trying to keep his hands off of her body.

"Oh. I know exactly where I am. Nobody will disturb us, baby. Say my name again, it's turning me on." He leant forward and kissed her neck.

Jess was terrified. She tried to push him away, screaming "No!" and "Get off of me!" but to no avail. He pressed his body against hers. The sharp edge of her locker digging into her back, Jess had no means of escape.  
>The new soldier lowered his head and began to suck on her neck. One of his hands was raised to cover her mouth, silencing all screams, the other was twisting over her body.<p>

Jess punished desperately with her fists against him, trying to get free, but the weight of his body against hers was so heavy, her actions were futile. Her body started to hyperventilate, the action inhibited by his smothering hand. Terrified of what the man would do next she started to cry.

Then his body and hands were gone.  
>Jess's lungs took in as much air as possible and she wrapped her arms around herself, glancing up to figure out what happened.<p>

Becker was now stood between her and the new recruit. He held his inferior by an arm. He then sent a sharp punch to the other man's stomach, near winding him, before setting a hand around his throat, limiting the air supply.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Captain's voice was low, holding a dangerous quality which made Jess almost as scared of her friend as she was of Galant. The latter managed not a sound above a gurgle before he was punched with such a force he fell to the ground.

"Jessica, stay here." Becker told the shaking girl.

He grabbed the collar of the private's shirt, lifted him up and dragged him out of the room. ARC soldiers gathered to watch as the two men entered the training room, door firmly shut behind them.

Sure that no-one outside of the armed staff would hear the exchange, Becker allowed himself to lose a little of his self control. Letting go he allowed himself to vent, trying to keep himself from going further.

"Don't you ever touch her again. Do you hear me, Galant?"

"Come on! Didn't you look at her? This short skirt, the tight blouse? She literally asked for this!" Galant tried to defend himself.

The small dam, used to hold back Becker's true rage, broke at the young man's words. The Captain's fist landed right into the private's face, punching him down to the ground, nose bleeding immediately from the sudden force.

Becker only wanted to kill him, but he wasn't worth the paperwork, so he pulled himself back under control  
>"Jenkins." He barked into the crowd.<p>

The soldier in question appeared at the commander's left side. Knowing that the barking wasn't meant to him, he answered in a calm voice. "Sir?"

"Your armoury cleaning duty is over." Becker ordered still looking at the soldier on the ground, bringing a bright smile on Aiden's face.

"You'll oversee him doing the cleaning, until I know what I'm going to do with that little scumbag." He ordered further and turned his face to Jenkins to make sure that he was listening to what he was about to say.  
>"Whenever he is at the ARC, you are his shadow. You will watch his every step and whenever he ventures within twenty metres of Jess shoot him!" Becker's eyes pierced into Jenkin's brain, his words loud and crystal clear resounding in his ears.<p>

"Yes, Sir." The soldier saluted to clarify that he had understood.

The Captain gave the culprit one last warning glance and then left the room.

"Well, mate. Don't ever get between the Captain and his girl." Jenkins joked at the on the ground laying soldier, earning a slap on the back of his head from Donalds.

"Ow! What was that for?" Aiden asked his LCpl scandalized.

"For giving stupid advice." He replied in an indifferent tone.

/-/

Becker went directly back to the locker room. He didn't know what to say at the still shaking woman. She only stood there, her eyes, filled with shock and fear, looked at him. Tears ran down her cheeks and she started to sob. The Captain clasped her in his arms, tightening the grip as much as he could without hurting her, trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

Jess buried her head into his warm chest and cried all out. She twisted her shaking fingers into the fabric of his shirt while he held her body against him. One of Becker's arms wrapped itself protectively around her waist to support her, the other was on her back stroking gently in circular motions.

"Shush." He said, trying to calm her down, leaning his head against hers. "Shush, it's over. He will never hurt you again." Becker promised her, gently kissing her temple.

Jess lifted her head, her tearful eyes looked quizzically at him.

The man realized what he had just implied and clarified for her. "No. I didn't kill him." He answered with a smile, holding her face in both his hands. "I've just made sure, that he will never come near you, if he wants to be alive."

Becker pressed another kiss on her forehead, resting his lips on her skin, while he pulled her against his body once more, arms resuming their protective position.

"Come. I'll drive you home." He offered, giving her another firmly hug and another kiss on her temple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't want anyone with this names to feel scathed because of Becker's thoughts about the name of the new recruit. Archibald and Lulach are indeed very beautiful names, and I didn't want to make snide remarks about them.

As ever, you can guess who will be rescued next. maybe you're right, since there aren't many people left ;o)


	5. Lester

**A/N:** Hey my dear Readers,

as you can see, it's still not Matt :P (so, sorry to YouHaveLovelyHair)

but Lester ;o)

to Andrewleepotts: I hope you like it ^^

to PhoebeDreams, as your PM is disabled I use this way to thank you and answer your question: thanks for your review, glad you liked it, and glad I depicted Abby well, and (OK, you probably know the answer already) sorry but no.

OK, have fun :o)

* * *

><p>Becker's first performance the next day was a visit at the ADD.<p>

"Morning, Jess." He greeted the young woman with a big smile on his lips and backed himself next to her against the equipment.

"Good Morning, Becker." She replied his smile, although it was a little forced. The memories of the last day still gripped her to the marrow.

"How are you feeling?" Becker asked, sincerely worried about her wellbeing.

"I'm fine." Jess answered in a low voice.

The Captain raised an eyebrow, not believing her words.

"Really, Becker, I'm fine. Thanks to you." She declared as she saw his expression. She then questioned: "Did you tell your soldiers what happened yesterday?"

"No. Why do you ask?" The man asked concerned.

"Well. Everybody keeps an eye for me. Some soldiers asked me this morning how I feel, as I entered the ARC. And then, as I saw Galant at the other end of the corridor, suddenly Jenkins came, grabbing him and pulling him away, two soldiers blocked my sight and Donalds came and guided me to the ADD." The FCO related.

Becker slightly smiled. He felt proud of his soldiers, knowing that he can reckon on them to protect the others, especially those who can't protect themselves.

"Um, Becker?" Jess roused him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He looked attentively at her.

"Thank you." The woman smiled warmly. She loved his presence, feeling so save when he was around.

"You're welcome." He answered caringly, reflecting her smile.

As they heard a loud yelling from out of Lester's office, both heads wheeled around.

Even through the thick armoured glass of his bureau they could hear him bellowing into the ear-piece of his phone.

"Geez! Seems Lester is in a merry pin today." Jess determined ironically and rolled her eyes as she watched him running around in his room like a flushed chicken, constantly barking and yelling into the phone. Inside she felt sorry for the person on the other end of the line, who caused him to such a rage. She ducked her head as she turned around to the ADD. "And I still need to give him these reports." She stated, holding a couple of documents up.

Becker chuckled and then he offered her: "If you want, I can take them with me, I need to talk to him about a special soldier anyway," giving weight on the words 'special soldier'.

Jess beamed. "Really? That would be great. How can I ever make up for this?" She questioned in a slightly rhetorically way and handed him over the papers.

The Field Co-ordinator wished him a last "Good luck!", like he was a gladiator, preparing himself to fight against a lion. Well, with Lester in that state of temper, he could actually be one.

Becker took a deep breath, got up and made a bee-line to Lester's office.

He awaited a moment of silence, knocked on the door and opened it. Lester gestured him hastily to come in before he started to roar into the phone again, his cheeks red with anger.

"I don't care what work do you else have to do. I want him at the bloody phone … I don't care! … And if he's the emperor of china, I want him answering this bloody call. … No! I don't wait!" Yelling this he banged the phone down on the hook.

Lester continued to walk around in little circles on the other side of the large mahogany desk, trying to calm down his temper, still murmuring and muttering in his non existing beard.

Becker laid the reports carefully on the desk, keeping his eyes glued to the boss' figure.

"What - " Lester cleared his throat, trying to win back his voice. "What do you want Captain?" He finally asked with a rough tone. He took a drink of water and cleared his throat again.

Becker started: "I want to talk to you about the new recruit, better his misbehaviour towards members of the staff and about -" He interrupted, looking concerned at the older man, whose breath shortened.

"Sir, is everything fine with you?" The Captain asked worriedly, watching Lester loosen his tie to breath properly. Suddenly he was dangerously pale. The red cheeks from before were gone, even his lips were colourless, beads of sweat glittered upon his forehead.

Lester tried to say something, his eyes were blank, unable to focus anything around him, a sudden feeling of impending doom spread out inside his body. He grasped his chest as he lost his balance, falling unconscious to the ground.

"Sir!" Becker shouted with horror and headed to the man on the ground. He knelt next to him, feeling his pulse on the throat weakly and irregularly.

And then, it stopped.

No pulse.

The soldier immediately started with the cardiac massage, screaming out of the room: "Jess! Call the medics!"

The young Field Co-ordinator came running into the room, gasping out loud and holding a hand close to her mouth as she saw the boss lying deadly pale on the ground and the head of security kneeling over him and massaging his chest.

"Call the medics!" Becker commanded again, horrified that he might could loose his boss to a simply heart attack.

Jess ran to the ADD again, and did as she was told, then she came back to him.

"Is there something I can do?" The usually absolutely competent woman was now completely at the loss.

"Medics need a free path." He ordered tersely and started with the rescue breathing.

Jess helplessly looked around. Seeing the chairs, she put them to the side.

Finally!

Relief rose inside of her as she saw the medics came running with big bags in their hands. She quickly hushed to the door and held it wide open.

The two men knelt beside the patient and opened their bags. Instantly, one of them injected Lester a colourless liquid into his vein, while the other checked his pulse again, then took out some wires and plasters and pinned it on Lester's bare chest after Becker ripped his shirt open.

The little monitor inside the bag showed a flat line. The other medic got a pair of paddles, pressed it on Lester's chest and pushed a button while he shouted "Off!"

The boss' body moved upwards due to the sudden electric shock. The monitor remained in showing a flat line. The medic pushed the button again, and now, after Lester's body was lifted once more, the monitor finally started to show bidirectionally peaks, accompanied by a *peep* sound whenever the line reached one.

All sighed with relief, knowing that Lester was back to life. Another two medics entered the room, armed with a litter.

Becker looked facilitated at his boss, who slowly started to open his eyes. The Captain raised his head, directly gazing into the beaming eyes of Jess. He took once more a deep breath and sank backwards. Watching the medics putting a breathing mask on Lester's mouth, placing him onto the litter and lifting him up.

Becker's eyes followed the medics leaving the room. He went to stay right beside Jess and they both gazed after the others, going down the hallway. As their figures disappeared, the Captain finally allowed himself to ease his tension. The Field Co-ordinator noticed that his body started to shiver slightly as the adrenaline left his bloodstream.

She decided to take him into a big hug, and unlike him, he didn't refuse. He let himself fall into her tiny body and hugged his arms tight around her back, his head buried into her soft hair.

Firmly embraced they stood there for a while, letting their minds working up the incident.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As I said before and just to hold the tradition :o)

Do you wanna guess who will be saved next? :P

Please review, you know I love your comments ^^


	6. Matt

**A/N:** Hey, welcome to the second last chapter.

You all guessed right, now it's Matt's turn to be saved.

Finally, I hope you like it.

So, Enjoy!

:o)

* * *

><p>Matt stood in front of a big crowd, consisting of every available ARC member - technicians, soldiers and the core team, briefing them shortly.<p>

"Well. This morning, our Head of the ARC, James Lester had a heart attack."

Gaping and gasping ran through the staff. Confused and baffled eyes stared at Anderson as he continued.

"Don't worry. He's fine. Thanks to our Head of Security, Captain Becker, who gave him a cardiac massage and rescue breathing in order to save his life." Matt nodded appreciating towards his friend, who acceptingly replied the gesture with a barely visible smile on his lips.

The crowd applauded him and Becker earned a gently stroke across his arm from Jess, who stood aside and a slap on the back from Connor, combined with a shout of joy.

"Because of that," the Irishman gained the attention back as he spoke. "Currently, Mr. Lester is recovering in the medical bay and not available for anyone. Therefore, I will perform his duties until he is back again. So, if there is anything you'll directly report to me. Thanks for your attention, you're dismissed."

The staff slowly made their way back on everyone's workplace, leaving just the six of them behind.

They moved closer together and Matt continued.

"Emily, I would like to have you at Lester's side. I told him that you will only be there to give him some company, but the truth is I want you to keep an eye on him and tell me whenever he is not doing what the medics order him or when he's trying to leave his room. We all know our boss and his liking for hospitals." He stated and got giggles from his friends.

Emily brightly smiled at him and nodded. She felt honoured that Matt entrusted her Lester's wellbeing.

"For the rest of you, everything is like it was before." Anderson added nonchalantly.

"Will you sit in his chair and drink his whisky when there's an anomaly?" Connor seriously questioned.

"No." Matt replied, and there was a slightly shine of a smile across his lips. "I will not let you have all the fun with the creatures."

Finally, the group split and everyone went to his area of responsibility.

The rest of the day was quiet, like the next day and the next one, making the members almost feel bored.

As there eventually was an anomaly, the ARC shined in a bright red light. Everyone gathered at the ADD and Jess told them the location.

"It's right in the mid-town. I've already sent a false gas-lack warning to keep the civilians inside their homes. According to the measured data, the rip must be very big and from the late Cretaceous, so there is the possibility that you might have to deal with an animal from the Tyrannosauridae family." The young Field Co-ordinator guessed as she turned around to face her companions.

The leader understandingly nodded towards her and ordered his team: "OK. Let's go."

Abby, Connor, Becker and Matt grabbed their black-boxes from the table and headed to the car.

The drive was short and they came to an halt at a little unobstructed space. Leaping out of the car, they had a free sight at a huge reptile in front of the brightly shining time portal.

"You're right, Jess. It's a T-Rex." Becker confirmed, pressing his forefinger on the little ear-piece.

"Um, actually it's a Mapusaurus." Connor corrected, earning a glare from the Captain out of the corner of his eyes. "The head is much smaller and the figure more graceful as of a tyrannosaurus . . . " He explained further, but then stopped as Becker raised his EMD.

"I don't care. It's big and biting. And I will shoot it anyway." He bragged, and stepped forward.

The dinosaur roared at the human intruders as it recognized them, turned around and ran away.

"Great!" Becker barked angrily.

"You two," Matt pointed at Abby and Connor, "lock the anomaly. Becker, come with me." He commanded in hurry.

Connor quickly took the locking device out of the boot, as the other two men jumped back into the car and speeded after the reptile. They could easily follow their target - the demolished cars and wrecked street lights guided their way to a nearby car park.

Without a word Matt stopped the car and hopped out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Becker asked with a bewildered look on his face and stepped to Anderson, his EMD at the ready.

"It's chasing cars, so we're better at walk." He replied being positive about it and ran towards the creature.

The soldier went after him. The Irishman eventually came to an halt five metres in front of the Mapusaurus, ducking his head and kneeling next to a car, to not be spied by the reptile.

Becker rushed to his side again. "It would be really helpful if you tell me what you're planning and not just running away." He said, rebuking the older man.

"Why? You followed me anyway." The leader sarcastically replied, fixating his gaze on the raging dinosaur, who constantly rammed his head into a mini van, his movements too fast and irregular to properly shoot at it.

"Listen." Matt started his plan. "We need it back at the anomaly. So, you're going back to the car. I'll go and try to catch his attention, and when it follows me, I'll ran to you and we drive back."

The soldier considered the plan, but quickly dissented it: "No way! Too risky! It could attack you. I'll shoot it from here." He stated.

"No option. First, all the metal, it's just to risky. Second, we have nothing to transport it back to the portal." The Irishman refused.

"Other plan, we both head back to the SUV, drive near it, catch its attention through light or sound signals and when it's chasing after us we drive back." The soldier suggested next, not wanting his mate to put himself in danger.

"Too much time we loose by running back and driving here, it could run away again. Especially when it thinks that we are hunting it with our car." Matt denied the Captain's plan again, his eyes still fixed at the saurian, who started to roar and ram against another car.

Becker lifted an eyebrow in disbelief: "This is a creature, it can't" he underlined the word "think."

"It follows its instincts, so it kind of can think." The other man explained calmly.

Both men ducked their heads as the reptile tossed a motorbike through the air, clashing into the windscreen of another car.

"But shouldn't its instincts tell it to hunt us?" The soldier questioned, one eye fixed at the dinosaur the other one observing his mate.

"Not necessarily, it doesn't know cars and it's out of its area and time, and we don't know what happened to it in the time between 'it came through' and 'we arrived'." Matt explained further. As he saw the Mapusaurus heating for another car he tensed his muscles, ready to stand up and running towards the dinosaur.

Becker tensed his muscles as well, holding his leader back with one hand on his shoulder.

"Fine. I'll go and you run back to the car." He wanted to stand up but Matt blocked his way.

"No! My plan, I'll go." Anderson stood up, but was quickly pulled back by the soldier.

"I'm not waiting in the car, while you're playing fast food." Becker angrily responded to the other man.

Matt replied in a low voice: "Becker. I'm the leader, so I go." He tried to stand up again, but was once more held back by the soldier.

Becker grabbed his arm with a little more force than he needed to, making Anderson turning his head towards him.

Looking him directly in the eyes the Captain snarled: "And I'm the Head of Security. It's my job to protect you, so I'll go!"

He stood up to run towards the dinosaur, but this time it was Matt who pulled him back.

"And I'm your boss. And at the moment your boss' boss, too. So it's my decision." The Irishman replied in a steady calm voice, making the other man more angry with his tone.

"This is not a I'm-the-alpha-male game." The soldier moaned.

"You said it." Saying that Matt stood up.

He wanted to run towards the opposite car to get the dinosaur's attention, but didn't recognize that during their quarrel the Mapusaurus just throw another demolished car through the air, flying directly towards the upright man, who was gazing startled at the metal batz. At the last second Becker grabbed his jacket and pulled him down again, the pile of junk flew less than an inch over the leader's head and landed right onto the roof of the car next to them.

The dinosaur raised his head at something invisible and started to run with loud rumble in the direction it came from.

Without a word Matt stood up again and ran after the saurian.

"Wait!" Shouted Becker, but his boss didn't hear him, so he ran after his mate as fast as possible.

The Irishman ran very fast through the car park and directly onto the street, not looking to the right or left.

He didn't see the speeding car driving directly towards him.

The car was much to fast for him to react properly, he only saw the headlamps flashing up and down, and the squealing of the tires, and somebody shouting his name. He tensed his muscles ready for the impact as the car was only half a metre away.

Suddenly Becker was next to him, jumping at him and pushing him aside. The car drove away. Closely entwined they both rolled off the street, over the walkway and came to a stop at a fence.

Immediately the soldier started to yell at his leader. "Are you sick of life? Didn't you see the car, it nearly had you knocked down?"

"There shouldn't be cars on the street anymore." The Irishman answered in a calm, low voice, looking his rescuer directly in his wide hazel eyes. His tone made his opponent even more incense.

"The next time, when I say 'Wait', then wait! I'm the Head of Security. You have to do what I say!" Becker shouted, slightly punching with his hands against Matt's shoulders to express his anger.

Anderson remained calm and replied in his familiar Irish tone: "I know. Thank you for saving my life."

"I didn't had to, if you would have done, what I told you." The Captain responded, his voice calm but still angry.

"Becker." Matt started.

"Yeah?" The soldier asked attentively.

"Get down!" He ordered.

Becker looked around, realizing that he laid on his mate's body, the whole time.  
>"Right." With a slightly flush across his cheeks he rolled off, quickly stood up and reached out a hand to help Anderson onto his feet.<p>

"Next time, I'll ran." Becker made clear as the other one stood upright.

There was a light smile on the other man's lips "Go ahead! By the way, where is the Mapusaurus?" He asked.

The soldier looked around. "Don't know. I was too much busied with saving your life." He stirred, crossing his arms over his chest and looking reproachfully at the other man.

Matt wanted to say something as Connor's voice came over the comms.

"Um. Guys, did you lost the saurian?" He asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Kind of." Anderson answered, pushing his ear-piece.

"Then you better hurry, because it's standing right in front of us. And we have no guns here." The scientist alerted them.

"Copy that." Matt turned to Becker. "Did you hear?"

The soldier nodded.

"Seems my plan did work." The Irishman said and grinned widely.

Becker only rolled his eyes.

They both turned around, running back to their car and driving back to the anomaly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there will be one more chapter. YES, one more. :o)

Do you wanna guess who will be saved? ;o)

Please review. ^^


	7. Becker

**A/N:** hey, the start situation is dedicated to Lovingthis. After asking me if a certain photocopier guy would get in danger ;o) A little Thanks for doing always such a fantastic work. ^^

Thank you Lovingthis, for your beta-read, and for making the fighting scene so much better. **You are awesome!**!

Thanks to all of you, who read and reviewed this story. **You all are awesome**!

A hint to my anonymous reviewer (the one with the many dinosaur-questions). How can I answer your questions? Please sign up and send me the question, then I can answer you. To the Albertosaurus, just have a look at wikipedia, it's the late cretaceous. thanks :o)

So, this is the final chapter, with a final show down, I hope you like it. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Becker walked down the corridor and entered a little room with no windows, a shelf, overfilled with plenty of sheets of paper on one side, and a photocopier on the other side. In the back sat a little desk where a young man was at work.<p>

"Hey Joel." He greeted him, as he walked in. "Can you get me a copy of this report?" The soldier held a brown file up and slightly fanned with it, making the other man looking up from behind his laptop.

"Sure, no problem, Becker." Joel greeted.

He stood up and walked to the photocopier. Taking the file from the soldier he put it into the case for copying several sheets double-sided and pushed the green 'Go' button. There was a loud crack and the first page was copied, throwing the sheet out at the other side of the machine. As there was another loud crack the copy machine stopped and blinked bright red, showing a small message "paper jam".

"Damn, not again." The young man sighed, took a screwdriver from the desk and kneeled down, opening the lowest cover on the front.

"What happened?" Becker asked, prying.

"Just a little paper jamming. It'll be fixed in a second." He pronounced and started to pull a white, rumbled sheet out of the machine, one corner lacking.

He tried to grab it and swore as he couldn't reach it. Crawling around the copy machine, Joel opened another cover, several colourful wires appeared and he was about to stick with his screwdriver into the half-open electricity.

Becker grabbed his wrist, holding him back.  
>"You really should disconnect the power plug at first." He warned the young man and grabbed with his free hand after the cable, pulling it out of the socket.<p>

"Oh, Christ! Yeah. Thanks. I completely forgot, new job and all, it being hectic. That would have blown the lights out of me." Joel replied.

After extracting the missing piece he closed both covers again and continued the copying.

Finally Becker had his copy. With both reports in hand he said thanks and bye to Joel and left the room.

Light-footed he went through the corridors. Good news always made him relieved, he almost felt jauntily. No one died the last three weeks, no one got injured and yes, this morning he went to the medical bay, visiting Lester and he was doing really well. He didn't even need a pacemaker, the doctors only inserted him a stent into one of his coronary vessels, which had been too tight, causing his heart attack when a blood clot couldn't pass the spot. And the best thing was, he will be released during the next few days. And then Matt couldn't order him around anymore, no more playing I'm-your-boss'-boss.

He went down the corridor in the direction of the basement to store one of the files into the archive, grinning around.

/-/

Jess sat at the ADD, slipping over the keys, and browsed through the CCTV cameras, showing the working staff and the menagerie. She switched further, there they were, soldiers in the training-room, sweating good-looking muscular soldiers. Jess loved to watch them, especially one certain Head of Security, doing his workout, which consisted of weightlifting, press-ups, sit-ups, running and martial-art-fighting always without his shirt. Yeah, she loved watching that certain special soldier, but today, he wasn't in the training room and she was slightly disappointed. Knowing that he definitely was in the building, she switched further, trying to find him.

"Nope." - "Nope." She silently commented the display of empty corridors.

She switched further, catching sight of Galant, walking through one of them. A cold shiver ran across her spine and she quickly switched the channel. Two more, and finally there he was. Just leaving a room and walking across the hallway to the basement.

The young Field Co-ordinator grinned widely. A noiseless shriek ran through her mind, and her heart started to beat faster at the sight of the handsome Captain. A smile on his lips, clarifying that he must be in a good mood today. Butterflies ran through her belly, making her feeling like a little school girl, fancying her teacher.

Jess heard footsteps coming closer, so she quickly switched the channel back.

"Good morning, Miss Parker." LCpl Donalds greeted her, seeing her bright smile as she turned towards him, he added. "Must be a wonderful day, today. You're shining like the sun." He complimented.

The Field Co-ordinator immediately flushed. "Thanks, Donalds. Um, it's just because … " she searched for an plausible excuse. "Lester's making progress and he will be released soon." Mentally crossing her fingers, hoping that he will buy it.

"Yeah, I heard that, too." He replied, knowing that this wasn't the real cause for her giant smile, but politely as he was, he didn't make any comments.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The petite brunette asked the Second in Command.

"Yes, after last night's mission my black box seems to keep malfunctioning. Connor, who's been going through data checks, keeps calling me asking what's going on." The soldier held the little tool towards her.

Jess took it with a smile and gave him another one. "Thanks, I'll get it repaired." She turned to her ADD before turning back again. "I almost forgot! What about the mission report?" She questioned.

"Um... Captain Becker wanted to give it to you. So, I'm sure he will come soon." He answered smilingly.

Jess failed miserably with hiding her excitement. "Thanks, Donalds." She said beaming.

"Well, I have to go now, supervising a couple of lazy soldiers during their workout." The LCpl excused himself and left the hub.

After making sure that she was unwatched, Jess quickly turned her attention back to the CCTV's and seeing Galant again on the monitor. Grimacing a disgusted face, she switched the channel further to her favourite show - the Action Man - grinningly watching him entering the archive room.

The young Field Co-ordinator was excitedly anticipating the approaching visit, but somehow a bad feeling started to rumble in her belly. Something wasn't right. She switched back, seeing Galant again. Repressing her disgust for this soldier, she took a firm look. Something bothered her, mentally checking her list, what it could be.

First, there was his expression - dangerously cold. 'The same look he gave her after he started, he started to … ' The woman shook her head, removing the memories at that day from her mind before they started to form.

Second, he was in the basement, too. And even worse, he was alone. Where was Jenkins to oversee him? The soldiers hadn't told her that Jenkins was meant to oversee Galant but she wasn't stupid! She knew that they were looking out for her.

Then there was the last thing. She didn't get it straight away, only when she'd been watching him for a few seconds.

Third, he was… he was… Jess gasped as she saw it, covering her mouth with her hands to suppress a scream.

"Oh my god." She spoke to herself, quickly opening the channel to Becker.

"Becker." She cried into the comms. He didn't answer. "Becker!" She cried again, switching to the channel and seeing him in the archive room. He didn't hear her. He wasn't wearing his ear-piece.

"No. No!" Jess cried and switch to Matt, alarming him.

"Matt! Galant is in the basement. He has a gun. A real gun! And he is after Becker!" The woman spoke quickly, her words almost incomprehensible in her rush.

"What? Where is he?" The Irishman replied, grabbing his EMD from the table at which he was working and running out of the room.

"He is in the basement, too. In the archive room. Hurry, Matt. Please, hurry!" She cried again.

"Calm down, I'm on my way. Watch him and call the others." Matt said with his calm voice, running through the hallways.

Becker filed the original of the report back into its place, keeping the copy. Special missions always found their way in his private little archive in his office. He took them so that he could study the creatures, so he would be better next time he faced them, or a creature like them, again.

Looking on his watch, he reminded himself to hurry. He wanted to get the report from the night before over to Jess soon as it was nearing midday and he was hoping to grab lunch with her in the break room. He grinned widely at that thought, heading for the door and leaving the room with long, purposeful strides.

Outside, he found himself being faced with Pvt. Galant, standing not seven steps away.

"Galant. What are you doing here?" He questioned in a rough tone, tensing every muscle inside his body as he watched the soldier coming closer.

"Someone gave me a good advice. 'Never getting between the Captain and his girl'. Well, I want the girl, so I have to get rid of the Captain first." The Private answered, grinning spitefully. He stopped again closer than before, only three steps away. There was something Becker didn't like in the man's eyes. He looked wild. Taking in the man who had, once more, made himself Becker's opposition, he noticed the SIG held in Galant's hand and clenched his teeth.

"What?" He laughed scornfully. "A soldier with a special award in close combat techniques is hiding behind a gun? You're a greater coward than I thought you were."

Galant's grin turned into hatred. "You shouldn't provoke a man, who points a gun towards you're dim-witted face." He shouted and aimed his target.

The Captain braced himself for the bullet, he knew there was no way out. He was unarmed, unprotected. The distance between himself and Galant was too far for him to close before Galant pulled the trigger. Galant was too eager to shoot him and he would be on the floor before any struggle could arise.  
>Becker knew it with every fibre of his being. He was going to die.<p>

"Beg! Beg for your life." The Private ordered, a sick, gruesome smile twisting his features.

Becker fought himself from grinding his teeth together. He was almost insulted that Galant thought he could make him beg. It was never an option. He wasn't afraid of death. He was a soldier, trained to fight and die for what was right. He would never beg for his life. He would die as an honoured man. This was no option for the Head of Security. The only worry that filled his mind was a brightly coloured Field Co-ordination who may be watching the security footage. He didn't want his lovely Jess to see him die.

He narrowed his eyes at his inferior. "Never! You measly wimp."  
>He was a wimp in Becker's opinion. What sort of man with pride attacks an unarmed man and then expects him to beg?<p>

Galant, angered and encouraged, pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew towards the Captain, missing his head only a few centimetres and embedding itself in the wall behind. "Get down on you're knees and beg for your life." He shouted waving his weapon dangerously.

"No." The Captain stated his refusal with a calm voice.

The recruit shot again, missing Becker's head only a hair's width. It was on purpose, Becker realised, he wanted to play with him, he wanted him weak and on his knees, visible for everyone. Becker opposed Galant once again. It was Galant who was making a fool of himself. Galant who was showing his weakness. He wouldn't show the worm of a man the smallest bit of fear even if he actually felt any.

"Come on. You wanna shoot me? Shoot! I'm right here. Shoot me!" He shouted angrily, arms spread wide.

The private lowered his gun, knowing Becker wasn't going to comply. "Oh no, not yet. I will have you on your knees, crying and begging like a child. I will have everyone see what their hero really is- nothing. You're nothing."

The words bounced off Becker. "Like I said: you're a coward. A little wimp who would never have made anything worthwhile his life."

There was silence as Galant turned a dreadful red and Becker stood smug. Then the latter started to smile, a smile which soon turned into a laugh. The armed soldier looked at him, baffled but unwilling to ask what was funny. *He* was meant to be in control. He was not going to ask… and then he did.

"What is so funny?"

There was nothing for a few seconds as Becker looked over Galant's shoulder.

"Me."

At the calm Irish voice Galant turned, only to be dropped to the ground by Matt's EMD.

Becker sprinted forward, kicking the dropped gun out of his reach, while Galant coughed, grabbing his chest where the blue electric ball hit him. His eyes burned and, for a short while, he was confused and disoriented. The Irishman forcibly grabbed him and lifted the Private up, holding him with his arms behind his back.

"You OK?" Matt asked, turning to Becker.

"Yes." The Captain nodded, his army poker face back up.

Anderson turned around. "Let's go." He said and shoved the Private forward, Becker in tow.

"You know what?" Galant spoke nonchalantly with an evil grin on his face as they walked along the corridor. The two others ignored him.  
>"I haven't the combat award for nothing." Before the words could register he thrust his head backwards, hitting Matt right on the forehead.<p>

The sudden impact had Matt let go of the recruits arms, who quickly turned around and rammed the side of his hand into his voice box. Matt stumbled and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Becker rushed forward and the fight started.  
>He threw a right hook at the other man who quickly dodged by leaning backwards. At Becker followed through with a left punch, Galant dodged again and countered turning Becker into the defensive player. As fists flew, Becker found a space in Galant's technique and went for a blow, it was parried by an outward arm. Becker went for a second punch, using Galant's parry to provide the momentum he needed. Galant was too quick, blocking the quick motions with ease.<p>

When both Becker's hands were occupied, one arm stretched across his body by one of Galant's parries, blocking the other, Galant attempted to deliver a blow to his stomach. Lifting a knee, Becker blocked the action following through with a kick, forcing Galant back and freeing up his arms once more.

His right arm stretched forward to the Captain's chest, but this time Becker blocked with his left arm and moving with his right ball of the hand forward towards Galant's face, who parried with his left arm moving upwards and by turning his right body side, punching with his right arm in direction of Becker's stomach. The Captain tucked up his right knee, parrying the hand and kicked with his foot after the recruit. Galant jumped back and kicked with his right stretched leg horizontal towards Becker, who blocked with both arms rushing down and punching against Galant's shin.

The fight continued with both parties jumping forwards and back, closing and increasing the distance as they kicked and punched, parrying the entire time. Their movements were fast and skilled and, to any untrained eye, just a blur of limbs.

Having been alerted by Jess, Abby, Connor and Emily came running. While the other two paused to watch the action, the Victorian lady went directly to Matt's side kneeling and checking his pulse and trying to wake him up. The hit against his voice box had, in that short moment, halted the blood supply to his brain.

Abby wanted to join in the fight, having seen that Becker wouldn't be able to hold himself forever. The men were too evenly matched.

She waited a right moment, not wanting to accidentally hit Becker. When Galant's back was right in front of her she brought her fist to his kidney in one sharp powerful action. The Private turned around, stumbling slightly due to the sudden force and started to fight against both his opponents. Abby and Becker side by side against the scoundrel.

Connor, using his quick brain, grabbed the EMD from next to Matt. He positioned himself behind Abby and Becker, far enough away to be safe from any stray blows but close enough to be able to aim well.

The weapon at the ready he shouted. "Abby! Becker! Duck!"

Trusting their companion, both persons in question immediately did as they were told and Temple fired at Galant, hitting him with a brightly blue electro shock right into his chest.

The Private went down again.

Just as he was about to sit upright, Emily rammed her fist into his face with all the force she had.

"That's for Matt." She said angrily.

Galant's head went backwards, hitting against the wall and his nose started to bleed.

LCpl Donalds came running, two of his soldiers in tow, both of whom instantly grabbed the Private, bonding his wrists on his back and taking a shoulder, holding him firm with his upper body down.

"Everyone's alright?" Donalds asked, looking first to Becker, then to Matt, who was now sitting against the wall, coughing and pale looking. Once he was sure that the two were okay he tuned his attention to the others who all just nodded. "What are we going to do with him?" He asked, nodding towards the recruit.

The question was answered by a bored sounded voice behind his back.  
>Lester stood in front of Galant, saying his three favourite words: "Private, you're fired!"<p>

The Private looked up: "My name is Galant."

"Who cares?" The boss replied nonchalantly, rolling his eyes and gesturing the soldiers to get rid of the man.

"Becker, I'll make your life hell. This isn't the last time you've seen me. I will have you suffer. I promise you! You will suffer so much that you'll beg me to kill you!" Galant yelled as the two soldiers led him away to a holding cell.

"Where is Jenkins?" Becker asked his Second in Command.

"Don't know. I'll go look for him." Donalds said, turned around and ran back down the corridor.

"Lester, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Medical Bay?" Matt questioned, his voice affected by the hit.

"I'm doing my job, after all I'm still the Head of the ARC. I would be here before, had the little gaoler," he paused to glare at Emily, "not force me to stay in bed. Anyway, there's work to do. I'm not paying you to stand around looking pretty."

Lester was about to turn around as Becker dashed forward, grabbed him with both his hands and gave him a firm hug. "Lester, you have no idea how glad I am that you're back." He smilingly said after releasing him.

The unemotional man was visibly surprised by such a warmly hug, covering up his affection by another bout of dry sarcasm.  
>"Mr. Anderson was that bad? Maybe I should have fire him."<br>With a slight smile on his lips he turned around and left. No-one would ever find out that Lester had been given permission to leave the medical bay *just* to check that his Head of Security was okay after hearing that he had been shot at. The boss had been so distressed by the news the Doctor agreed he was allowed to check on him then return immediately.

Becker turned around, facing his friends. "What are you doing here? How did you know?" He questioned them.

"Jess alarmed us. She caught sign of Galant, trying to harm you, but couldn't get you on the comms." Matt answered.

The Captain was touched, proud and deeply impressed that all his friends came to help him. True to be said, without them he probably wouldn't live on this earth anymore.

"But I'm the Head of Security. It's my job to protect you, not the other way round." He replied after he found his words back.

"Becker, we are your friends. Of course we protect you, too." Abby responded, a warm smile on her lips.

"Yeah. Like the Musketeers. One for all and all for one." Connor agreed and the group began to laugh.

The Captain heard clicking footsteps behind him, he turned around, seeing Jess coming running in her high heels towards him. She shouted his name and jumped at him, her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright? I saw him. I saw everything. He shot at you, twice, and then came Matt, and then he punched him and then the fight, and then came the others ..." She stammered her whole body shaking.

"Shush." Becker tried to calm her down, taking her into a tight hug. He barely could imagine how horrible it must have been to see him on the screens getting shot by Galant.

"Jess it's alright. I'm fine." He said, directly looking into her bright, shining eyes. As she continued to shiver he hugged her tighter.

"That looks like a group hug invite." Connor grinned and as one the four moved to Becker and Jess and hugged together.

/-/

Donalds searched everywhere for Jenkins. After a good hour of looking he found him in a storage room near the armoury, gagged and bounded at hands and feet. He sighed and shook his head at the picture of the pitifully look of the Privates eyes.

Taking out his knife, the LCpl freed him.

"They're okay right?" Worry filled Jenkins. After being bound Galant had told him of his plan. Jenkins had fought his binds constantly until he heard Donalds at the door.

"They're all okay."

Now that he was convinced that his colleagues and friends were okay the embarrassment of his situation flooded him.

"Please don't tell anybody. I'll be the laughing stock for the rest of my life." Jenkins begged.

The Second in Command sighed again, rolled his eyes and turned around, leaving the room.

- - - The End - - -

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey, this is the end of the story.

But like Galant said, Becker will meet him again :P

I hope you liked the story. Thank you so much for reading it.

Please review ^^

:o)


End file.
